Journey
by SolaStar
Summary: A girl is seeking the meaning of live! There are many places to look for this answer. Even Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

Journey's Prologue  
  
All my life I've been told that I live in a fairy tale. Nice house, loving parents, great schools . and their there problem right. I've had my share of problems, problems that I probably wouldn't have if I were not so fortunate. But then again maybe I would have had my problems no the less whether they were the same problems or different ones. My problems are a part of me but there is so much more than that. This problem is one of the hardest that I've ever faced. Should I stay or should I go?  
  
I want to learn more about life. What is life's meaning? I've been fight with myself trying to find the answer to this question. I'll laugh, if at the end of my story I'll find out that all the answers to my questions will be found out at home. Ohh, that's it I want to know! I know that there are other worlds out there! I've all ready been to one! And I jump out my window!  
  
I've packed, the night is black and my bike is ready for me to ride into my journey...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My parents may wonder where I am, they've always have. I left them a note. This time it was not their fault, it's my quest. The sun is rising and it has never been more beautiful.  
  
I ride my bike at a about 7 miles an hour. Very slow in my opinion. I try to not use the main streets or high ways. I do not wish to be found. I've been biking for 6 hours. It is now 6 am. I should be in Detroit in 2 hours or less. I can tell that I'm close. The scenery has changes dramatically, From clean street's to dusty and dark alleyway covered with graffiti.  
  
Who knows maybe I've gone farther than I thought!  
  
An hour later I stop at a bakery. Now I know I am definitely in Detroit! I see the Renascence Center on the lake shore line. I hear the slang of the city, as I sit down in a booth. Where do I go from here? Should I run to Canada? Another country.? No, what if I was caught over there? There would be no way to bring me home, even if I wanted to go back.  
  
I don't know where I want to go. But, I do know that I want to get out of Michigan, if I wish to leave Michigan than I can go in any direction north, south, east, west. The Easiest way to get out of here is south and that is the direction that I will head in.  
  
Please read and review! Warning Harry Potter and Gang will not even into the story until later. But they are a major part of this story I promise. 


	2. The Land in which we travel and the Frie...

Thank you for all your review! They mean a lot to me! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter! Happy Holidays! ************************************************************* CHAPTER 2 - Vievile @*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I continued to bike though out the day on the side of the busy high way of cars poluting the enviroment. The smoke was deadly and cloged my lungs for the whole day. As I predicted the city became worse. More poor lonely people reduced to live a life on the streets for all eternity. The skyscrapers shined the light in my eyes. I've seen large buildings before. I could also see all the little people working hard inside them. Those building shined like the sun, blinding my eyes. Today I think the weatherman said that it was going up to 90, a record for today's date. The streets are need of repair, with louse pieces of gravel everywhere. My tire almost popped twice!  
  
The dust, all this pollution, I've tried to stop this, through the Girl Scout and the other service that I provide to the community. Why can't we respect the Earth that we live on? If we do not respect the Earth than one day it will be destroyed. I was right in my prediction; the city does become worse as we go farther south. But, I will bike all day just to escape this hole of waste.  
  
As the sun started to set I finally was out of the dangerous city, and out into the free farmlands, the sun cast it's shadow on the crops of corn and wheat. The corn was still green but it was the beautiful green of new growth. The wheat a summer yellow. As the sun set the night air became chilly, the closest town I saw on my map was Vieveil. I followed the dirt road until I saw a sign welcoming anyone that would close to come to this desolate town. There was only one main street, the street covered in dirt was like any other dirt road that I have ever been on but this one seemed full of opportunity for some odd reason. On the right of the street there was aluminum sided building with a sign on it that I could not read. As I continued to go down the street there was an old darken wood general store. At the end of the road was a tin can with neon lights advertising that it was a diner. I was hungry and this placed seemed to be the only restaurant in town.  
  
I parked my bike on the rusty bike rake outside the restaurant and walked up the stairs into the sliver open room with red checked floor. I look a seat on one of the red revolving chairs at the counter. I am handed a menu, I decided that I wanted breakfast and told the old waitress that dressed in a uniform that looks like it was from the 1950's. When the lady comes back out with my egg over easy hash browns and an English muffin. I scarfed the food down, I am so hungry, I have not eaten all day! I know that it is bad for you to skip meals but I did and I did not care. I don't care what anyone says, this is my life and I want to do it my way. When I am done I look out through the window. Some little boy is playing on my bike; I pay the bill and quickly head outside, in the errie darkness. The moon was full and cast a light on the little boy.  
  
"What are you doing little boy?" I asked kindly,  
  
"Brum, Brum, Eck!" He said as he leaned to face to one side. I saw that he was about to fall and took him off the bike. I looked at him in the moonlight. He seemed to be of Mexican descent.  
  
"Where's your Mommy?" I asked sweetly,  
  
Suddenly out of the bushes appeared another child, this one a girl, who looked very similar to the boy that was in my arms only that the girl had long black hair.  
  
"What are you doing George?" She asked very angrily. "Mom and I have been worried sick about you!"  
  
A woman started walking towards, she was of medium height and seemed middle age.  
  
"Ohh dear," She said and turned to face me, "I'm so sorry I hope that he did not break anything  
  
"No, Mrs. He did not." I said confidently, "We almost had a little spill but everything is fine now."  
  
"I am glad that everyone is safe but my dear you do not sound like you are from around here."  
  
"You are right I am not from around here." I replied,  
  
"What is your name?" She asked quietly shifting her thin body, "Never mind I should have not asked that." Name had meaning and my name is very important to me. But I feel like I could trust her. I have been know to trust my instink and I case I will trust them again.  
  
"My name is Amanda," I replied in a serous voice. "May I ask you name?"  
  
"Maria Snces."  
  
The cold night wind picked up and the moon shown even brighter.  
  
"It's getting cold out come on lets go in the car," The woman said abruptly in her Mexican accent as she headed to the beat up aqua truck, "You too Amanda, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish."  
  
In my life I've been know to be too trusting in other, the choice I made in trusting these people have cause me a lot of pain. Although as human's we must take chances. I decided that I will trust again, and followed Maria into the car.  
  
How did you like it? It was short I know but I will up date later! Have a wonderful holiday everyone! 


End file.
